Don't cha
by SalemaW
Summary: Ginny ou Draco? Telle est la question...


**Auteur:** toujours moi

**Disclamers:** tout appartient à J.. Paroles de _Don't cha_ des Pussycat dolls.

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Note: ** en 6eme année, Harry sort officiellement avec Ginny, mais, officieusement, il entretient une relation avec Draco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que le bal d'Hiver battait son plein, Harry s'excusa auprès de sa cavalière et de ses amis et sortit prendre l'air dans le parc. Là-bas, la musique résonnait aussi, mais il n'y avait personne. Enfin presque.

- On prend le frais?

- Draco? Tu m'as suivi?

- Pour une fois que tu es seul …

- C'est vrai.

Le slow se termina et une chanson beaucoup plus entraînante commença.

- Tu danses? Interrogea le serpent.

- Pourquoi pas. Après tout on est là pour ça.

A peine les premières paroles retentirent que le blond plongea ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes de son vis-à-vis, fredonnant, en même temps, la chanson.

_**I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)**_

Je sais que tu m'aimes car tu me l'as dit. Je sais que tu aimes être avec moi. J'ai beaucoup d'autres certitudes et pourtant tu n'es pas vraiment à moi.

Harry posa ses mains sur la taille du serpentard en souriant.

_**That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)**_

Et puis, c'est énervant. A chaque fois que je te voudrais seul, elle est là. Cette maudite Weasel est toujours collée à toi, toujours. Ne peux-tu pas t'en débarasser quelque part? Ne peux-tu pas t'échapper comme ce soir?

_**I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fucking me (babe)**_

Je sais ce que tu veux quand tu me regardes, l'air de rien. Tes yeux parlent pour toi et te trahissent. Ils trahissent ton désir. Au fond de toi, c'est moi que tu as envie de toucher, n'est ce pas? D'ailleurs, quand tu es avec elle, t'imagines-tu être avec moi? C'est moi que tu veux prendre et pas elle. Alors pourquoi perdre ton temps?

Ils s'embrassèrent un cours instant, juste pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, seuls.

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
**__**Don't cha, Don't cha**_

Je suis plus sexy et effrayant qu'elle. Je peux être ton fantasme et ton ennemi. Franchement Potter, pourquoi restes-tu avec cette fille?

Draco s'était pratiquement collé au brun et profitait du refrain pour rendre sa danse un peu plus suggestive.

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
**__**Don't cha, Don't cha**_

Je suis plus fort et plus amusant qu'elle. Je peux être sournois et aimant. Sincèrement Harry, pourquoi l'avoir prise comme petite amie?

Draco l'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais beaucoup moins chastement avant de s'éloigner un petit peu.

_**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)**_

Tu combats tes sentiments et tu te bats contre toi même. Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Si tu n'es pas prêt à assumer, je ne peux pas le faire à ta place. De plus, je ne peux pas risquer de tout perdre alors que tu hésites. Tu es un gryffondor bon sang! Sois courageux et fait un choix!

_**Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know she ain't gonna wanna share**_

Tu vois, moi, je ne dis rien. Je te laisse faire, à ton rythme. Je m'en moque un peu tu sais, même si parfois cette situation m'énerve. Si elle était prête à partager, tu pourrais la garder pour "l'officiel" et moi pour ta vraie vie. Malheureusement, elle est possessive la rouquine. Beaucoup trop à mon goût si tu veux mon avis.

Harry posa sa main sur la joue pâle de son amant. Quel était cet étrange sentiment?

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
**__**Don't cha, Don't cha**_

Tu espères la désirer mais tu n'y arrives pas. Admet-le, je suis un dieu à côté d'elle. Admet que tu as envie de moi. Seulement de moi.

Le blond s'était de nouveau collé au lion et avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches.

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
**__**Don't cha, Don't cha**_

Elle est trop douce, trop innocente pour toi. Tu n'es pas un ange, quoi que les gens en pensent.

Le brun, comme pour confirmer, posa nonchalamment ses mains dans le bas du dos de l'héritier Malfoy.

_**I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time**_

Je hante tes nuits et tes pensées. Nos moments sont gravés, inoubliables et exceptionnels.

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis. Jamais il n'oublierait ces yeux gris, ni le corps de leur propriétaire. Ni sa voix, ni son odeur.

_**I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine**_

Je suis ton meilleur ennemi et ton amant. Avec ou sans toi je vais bien. Toutefois, je préfère quand tu es là. Et toi? Que préfères-tu? Je connais la réponse, mais c'est trop dur à accepter pour toi. Comment, en parfait Gryffondor, tu préfèrerais être avec moi?

_**I ain't lying  
Look at me shine  
You ain't blind (you ain'st blind)**_

Mensonge, tromperie, dissimulation. Finalement, tu avais ta place à Serpentard. Que dirait la si grande famille Weasley, Granger, Lupin et tous les autres s'ils savaient? S'ils savaient que tu trompes la si fragile, la si mignonne Ginny Weasley. Que tu la trompes avec moi?

_**I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
So I understand (I understand)  
I probably be just as crazy about you  
If you where my own man**_

Tout le monde sait qu'elle t'aime. Tout le monde croit que c'est réciproque. De fait, elle s'accroche à toi et se montre possessive et jalouse. Quelque part je la comprends. Si tu étais mien, je ne suis pas certain que je te laisserais partir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas?

Le brun posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et ferma les yeux.

_**Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then no friend possibly  
Is a drag for me**_

Crois-tu que si nous étions nés moldus ou dans des familles de sorciers lambda, notre histoire aurait marché? Penses-tu que dans une autre vie, nous aurons la chance de réellement essayer sans nous cacher?

L'Elu releva la tête et sourit tristement à Draco. C'était avec cet homme qu'il voulait sa vie. Avec lui et personne d'autre.

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
**__**Don't cha, don't cha **_

Je suis tout ce qu'elle n'est pas. Je suis tout ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu désires. Pourtant, tu restes avec elle, et pourquoi? Parce que tu es l'Elu et que ton destin est tout tracé. Tu bats la mage noir et te maries avec elle. Mais, Harry, passeras-tu ta vie à regretter ce présent qui s'enfuit? A espérer qu'elle devienne un peu comme moi? A espérer … que je suis là, avec toi? Réfléchis Harry, réfléchis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard …

La musique s'arrêta et ils stoppèrent leur danse. Draco voulut s'en aller mais Harry le retint par le bras, l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça.

- Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ils vont venir voir où tu es et …

- Reste avec moi encore un peu. S'il te plaît.

- Je pourrais rester avec toi tout le temps si tu le voulais.

- Je le veux mais je ne peux pas... Je …

- Harry, un jour ou l'autre tu devras faire un choix.

Le blond l'embrassa et se dégagea de l'étreinte.

- Fais ton choix et vite.

Alors qu'il tourna les talons, le brun poursuivit.

- Draco, mon choix, je l'ai fait depuis longtemps tu sais.

Le blond pivota.

- Vraiment?

- Mon choix c'est toi. Ca a toujours été toi de toute façon, non?

Draco sourit.

- Dans ce cas, à plus tard.

Il quitta le parc, satisfait.

FIN

Reviews?


End file.
